061014-Beau Ryspor
07:02 -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 19:02 -- 07:03 GT: ~Beav? Are yov receiving thiʃ?~ 07:03 CA: Hm? Yes I am... 07:04 CA: Why do you ask?... 07:04 GT: ~I...need advice.~ 07:04 CA: What's the issue?... 07:04 GT: ~Kate feelʃ pale for me.~ 07:05 CA: uh... 07:05 CA: hmmm... 07:05 CA: well uh... 07:05 CA: that's some shit man... 07:05 CA: I'll see what I can do to help... 07:06 GT: ~Oh, no, don't talk to her abovt it. I'd feel awfvl if thiʃ ʃpread arovnd.~ 07:06 CA: Oh, no, I wouldn't do that... 10:11 CA: But if I am to give you advice, I'm going to need to know the specifics... 10:12 GT: ~We were chatting, and thingʃ tvrned to Joʃʃik and Kikate, and it all ʃort of...went downhill from there~ 10:13 GT: ~We were paleflirting rather ʃhameleʃʃly, looking back on the converʃation.~ 10:13 CA: Aren't you with Libby?... 10:14 GT: ~Yeʃ, exactly!~ 10:14 CA: >:( ... 10:14 CA: You see what you made me do? I had to use an emoticon... 10:14 GT: ~How ʃhall I ever be forgiven.~ 10:15 CA: Well for one you need to make it clear to Kate you are already in a pale rlationship to... 10:15 GT: ~I did.~ 10:15 GT: ~I waʃ forced to when ʃhe propoʃed we become moirailʃ.~ 10:16 CA: And you didn't sooner?... 10:16 GT: ~I waʃn't expecting her to ʃay ʃomething like THAT.~ 10:17 CA: You also should be more careful about that pale boner in your pants... 10:18 GT: ~I don't INTENTIONALLY paleflirt, it jvʃt ʃort of...HAPPENʃ!~ 10:18 CA: Because you could end up hurting Libby horribly... 10:18 CA: well you should work on that shouldn't you?... 10:18 GT: ~ʃo yov're ʃvggeʃting I jvʃt ʃtop ʃympathizing with people?~ 10:19 CA: No, but don't just paleflirt with people... 10:19 CA: like let me give you an example... 10:19 CA: If we were matesprites, and I started flirting with other people, you'd be pretty peeved right?... 10:20 GT: ~Well, yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe I wovld be. It honeʃtly dependʃ on how far yov wovld be going.~ 10:20 CA: How about to the point where the people I flirt with suggest we date... 10:21 GT: ~...Yeʃ, that wovld be bad.~ 10:21 CA: And what if my only defense was "It just sort of happens"?... 10:22 GT: ~ʃhvt vp, all right? It DOEʃ. Do yov think I WANT to be like thiʃ?~ 10:22 CA: No I don't... 10:22 CA: which is why I'm trying to help you... 10:22 GT: ~One of theʃe dayʃ, I'm going to do ʃomething I can't take back, and I'm going to tear Libby apart.~ 10:22 CA: Which is why we will stop it before it happens... 10:23 GT: ~What if it'ʃ jvʃt happened?~ 10:23 CA: It didn't... 10:23 CA: whatever happened with Kate, that's in the past... 10:23 GT: ~Libby waʃ ready to KILL Nvllar when ʃhe ʃhowed intereʃt in Baliʃh.~ 10:23 CA: It's the end of that, and the end of this... 10:25 CA: You can't change the past, but you can change the future... 10:25 GT: ~Vgh, why covldn't I have been born a hvman? I covld ʃimply be a 'therapiʃt' and be done with it.~ 10:25 CA: Dwelling on the past will do you no good... 10:25 CA: especially something like that... 10:31 CA: All you can do is try and fix it now... 10:32 GT: ~I don't know how to, thovgh.~ 10:32 GT: ~How am I ʃvppoʃed to avoid croʃʃing a line I can't ʃee?~ 10:33 CA: That's why I'm your friend, because I *can* see it... 10:33 CA: It's sort of what I do... 10:34 GT: ~Indeed.~ 10:37 CA: Anyway... 10:39 GT: ~I aʃʃvme yov have ʃome ʃort of propoʃal?~ 10:39 CA: Yes, I do... 10:40 CA: Here's what you do... 10:40 CA: before every saying anything... 10:40 CA: *ever... 10:40 CA: think... 10:40 CA: "Would a moirail say this?"... 10:40 CA: And if the answer is yes... 10:40 CA: Don't say it... 10:41 CA: And if you're trying to be sympathetic with someone else other than Libby, try rephrasing it so it isn't as clearly palesluttish... 10:42 GT: ~That...ʃeemʃ aʃ if it might work, yeʃ.~ 10:42 GT: ~Yeʃ, thiʃ covld definitely improve thingʃ.~ 10:42 GT: ~...What do I do abovt Kate, thovgh?~ 10:42 CA: I can speak to her if you need... 10:42 GT: ~Pleaʃe don't. I don't want her to feel hvmiliated all over again.~ 10:43 CA: I doubt she'd be humiliated... 10:43 CA: but if you wish... 10:44 GT: ~ʃhovld I ʃimply cvt off all contact with her? I don't want to; ʃhe'ʃ an excellent ʃtrategiʃt, and I feel that wovld be a terrible thing to do withovt any explanation.~ 10:44 CA: Oh no no... 10:44 GT: ~Really, all I'd like iʃ to remain friendʃ with her, withovt thiʃ horrible haze of awkwardneʃʃ hanging abovt.~ 10:45 CA: Then don't let it be awkward... 10:45 GT: ~That'ʃ likely wiʃhfvl thinking at thiʃ point, however.~ 10:45 GT: ~Yov're ʃvggeʃting I ʃimply continve aʃ if nothing ever happened?~ 10:46 CA: No, please let me finish typing... 10:46 GT: ~Apologieʃ.~ 10:46 CA: I think it's very important you and Kate discuss these feelings... 10:47 CA: Make it clear that you do not return her feelings... 10:47 CA: But also be careful to not hurt her too badly... 10:48 CA: It's very likely she'll be hurt, but I'd rather she's let down gently rather than you dropping her off a metaphorical building... 10:53 CA: I am done typing now, by the way... 10:54 GT: ~Oh, excellent.~ 10:54 GT: ((he was totally waiting the entire time)) 10:59 GT: ~Thiʃ ʃhovld help tremendovʃly, I think.~ 11:00 CA: I'm glad... 11:00 CA: It's always cool to help a friend, and I don't even have to leave my home!... 11:02 GT: ~Yovr home? I waʃ vnder the impreʃʃion yov had left the caʃtle?~ 11:02 CA: Castle?... 11:02 GT: ~Or, no, it waʃ a manʃion, waʃn't it?~ 11:02 CA: No it's a mansion... 11:02 CA: Yeah... 11:02 CA: I'm in my room... 11:03 GT: ~Yov've exited...wherever it waʃ yov were?~ 11:03 CA: but... I haven't left?... 11:04 CA: I'm in my room, I had a rather strange nightmare... 11:04 CA: Butler said he was going to get a doctor for something... 11:04 GT: ~A...nightmare?~ 11:04 CA: Yes, it was very frighting... 11:04 GT: ~Who'ʃ Bvtler?~ 11:04 CA: message was unable to be recieved due to connectivity issues, please try again... 11:04 CA: Oh, he's the man who takes care of me... 11:05 CA: Since my parents aren't around much, he's my legal guardian... 11:05 GT: ~He made it throvgh the entry, then?~ 11:06 CA: Hm?... 11:07 CA: Entry to what?... 11:07 GT: ~...The Game.~ 11:07 GT: ~ʃbvrb?~ 11:07 CA: huh?... 11:07 CA: That sounds like a cool game, I'll look into it... 11:07 GT: ~Are...yov feeling qvite all right, Beav?~ 11:08 CA: Well, Butler's getting a doctor, so I may be ill... 11:08 CA: why do you as?... 11:08 CA: *ask... 11:09 GT: ~Yov're playing ʃbvrb aʃ we ʃpeak, Beav.~ 11:09 CA: Uh... 11:09 CA: no I'm not... 11:10 CA: I'm in my house, talking to you, about your pale commitment issues... 11:11 GT: ~Yeʃ. Me, Ryʃpor, who yov met throvgh the Game.~ 11:11 GT: ~Do yov remember that?~ 11:11 CA: not... really... 11:12 CA: how did we meet again?... 11:12 GT: ~Beav.~ 11:12 GT: ~What do I look like?~ 11:12 CA: You have black hair that curls at the end... 11:12 CA: You wear a suit... 11:13 GT: ~And my ʃkin color?~ 11:13 CA: I think... 11:13 CA: You're caucasian aren't you?... 11:14 GT: ~...No.~ 11:14 CA: Oh, apologies... 11:14 GT: ~My ʃkin iʃ grey, Beav.~ 11:15 GT: ~I am a troll.~ 11:15 CA: OOooh... 11:15 GT: ~An alien, which yov met throvgh ʃbvrb.~ 11:15 CA: Ryspor um... 11:15 CA: Are you familiar that your rolelaying games are... games correct?... 11:15 CA: Not reality... 11:16 GT: ~...Right, yeʃ, of covrʃe.~ 11:16 GT: ~How covld I have forgotten?~ 11:17 CA: Ah, I'm glad, you had me worried for a second... 11:17 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, I ʃhovld go. Doir will want to hear abovt the lateʃt happeningʃ.~ 11:23 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 23:23 --